The present invention relates to improvements to saucer-shaped flyable toys which can be manually thrown and caused to sail through the air with a spinning motion. Typically, such saucer-shaped flyable toys have a curved convex upper surface and a corresponding curved concave lower surface, the surfaces ending in a turned down rim which is manually grasped for tossing the toy in the air with a spinning motion.
Conventional toy flying saucers are generally capable of soaring silently through the air. It is readily apparent that if such toys were capable of emitting a sound while being sailed through the air and spinning, additional enjoyment would result from such characteristics of the toy.
Attempts have been made in the past to provide toy flying saucers with noise making devices, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,900,986 and 3,900,987, by providing the outer periphery or rim of the toy with whistles. However, the inconveniences of such whistles mounted on the rim of the toy are many. The whistles may interfere with the flight characteristics of the toy flying saucer, they substantially increase the drag and do not operate if the toy is spun too slowly or in a direction opposite to that normally operating the whistles. In addition, if some of the whistles are reversed for providing a sound effect irrespective of the direction of rotation of the toy, silent flights are not available at will, as spinning of the flying saucer is a prerequisite to obtaining a correct flight trajectory.